Nowadays, apparatuses for video surveillance have been widely used in various industries. However, in most apparatuses for video surveillance, the camera shooting direction is fixed, that is, only a specific orientation can be under surveillance. These apparatuses for video surveillance are prone to blind areas for surveillance, and may result in missing of important image information. In order to prevent occurrence of blind areas, multiple cameras need to be installed to monitor in multiple directions simultaneously, resulting in increased cost.